So much alike, It's scary!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Duncan and Gwen are the perfect couple! They have so much in common that it's scary! Chris sheds some light on that and then it all makes perfect sense.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this twisted idea I am about to write! If I for whatever reason owned the show and this was a plot I think I would be sued by someone and I would have lots of hate mail from angry parents! So luckily for the world I don't own the show!**

* * *

It was the end of season 3 and everyone was getting ready to take one final trip to the dock of shame for their rides home! Everyone was excited to finally get away from each other and this stupid reality show. Chris didn't care about watching them leave, As far as he was concerned their contracts were over and he was done with them well except for two! Duncan and Gwen who he did have one thing he wanted to address with them.

The two both pounded on the door to his beat up trailer back at camp where he was waiting for them just like he told Chef to tell he would be! Needless to say the two of them weren't exactly happy to be the last ones to leave because they had to have a chat with Chris.

"What do you want?" Gwen flung the door to the trailer open "I have a boat to catch home!"

"This is so messed up!" Duncan crossed his arms as the two sat on a couch in Chris's horrible trailer "I was on my boat to go home when Chef told me I had to come back! You better have another boat for me!"

"I just wanted to congratulate you two" Chris smirked at them "I mean you guys really pissed Courtney off and it totally made the ratings go WAY UP!"

"Great!" Gwen rolled her eyes "Now you did and we can go, Right?"

"Sure" Chris told them "I just wanted to give you guys something before you took off forever!"

"Did I hear him right?" Duncan asked Gwen "He's actually going to give us something for our time?"

"Seriously?" Gwen was excited "Is it money?! Can you imagine what I would do with ten grand! I can go to art school!"

"I can make bail!" Duncan happily told Gwen "I won't have to go back to juvie!"

"So, is this 10,000 each?" Gwen asked him "Or 5,000 for me and 5,000 for him?"

"You guys are getting way ahead of yourselves" Chris laughed "I don't have money for either of you"

"If you don't have money then I don't want it" Duncan sighed in annoyance "If you give me another golden Chris I'm going to hit you with it for making me miss my boat!"

"I do have something for the both of you" Chris laughed and opened a drawer and pulled out two folders and handed them to Gwen "One for you and one for Duncan..."

"This is my audition info" Gwen told him

"I know" Chris laughed "I want you both to read them!"

"This is soooo stupid" Gwen rolled her eyes "Why are you making us read these? We know what we filled out!"

"Duncan" Chris smirked at him "Who signed your permission slip?"

"My dad" Duncan rolled his eyes "Does it matter?"

"Gwen" Chris spoke to her "Who signed your papers?"

"My mom?" Gwen asked him "Obviously, My mother raised me by herself! You already knew that..."

"Yeah, I did" Chris laughed "Did Duncan?"

"So what?" Duncan sighed in annoyance "Her mom raised her, It's not a big deal"

"So, I decided to run a back ground check and I found out something REALLY funny!" Chris started laughing "Well first of all I found out that Duncan had a pink tattoo of a playboy bunny on his ass that he got removed"

"You said that was a birth mark..." Gwen snorted and laughed

"It left a scar, okay?!" Duncan glared at them "Can I go now?"

"That wasn't the funny part" Chris laughed harder "Duncan what is your father's name?"

"Andrew Nelson" Duncan looked confused "Everyone usually just calls him Drew, I don't get why that matters"

"With that being said..." Chris smirked "We get to the fun part! Gwen I assume you have seen your birth certificate? If not! I made Chef make like 10 copies the other night..."

"No, I haven't" Gwen got wide eyed "I'm scared to even look!"

"You really should!" Chris laughed "Turns out that someone named Andrew Nelson signed your birth certificate!"

"You've got to be freakin' making this up!" Duncan yelled at Chris "My parents are married!"

"Have you ever heard of cheating?" Chris smirked at him "You can ask Courtney about that one..."

"That's a really common name!" Gwen told him "You have no proof they are the same guy!"

"Oh, I do" Chris told them "I did that handwriting comparison shit and they match about 90% so I wanted to congratulate you on finding love on this show and meeting your half sibling!"

Both of them looked at each other and then looked at Chris and then looked at the paper work and Gwen went to barf in the nearest trash can and Duncan was speechless.

"That was the funny part!" Chris laughed "You guys totally made out and did god only knows what!? How funny is that?!"

"I made out with my half sister..." Duncan finally spoke out "I knew I should have stuck with Courtney!"

"Does this mean we're over?" Gwen asked Duncan

"Obviously!" Duncan yelled at her "Why would you even ask me that? I'm completely turned off by you right now!"

"The good news to all this is you can go home and talk to your parents!" Chris laughed "I'm sure you both have a lot to say!"

"You better believe I do!" Duncan glared at Chris "Get me a boat and get me outta here!"

"Oh about that..." Chris laughed "You'll be sharing a boat with Gwen...It's like what? a 45 minute boat ride! I'm sure that'll be fun!"

"I hate you" Gwen told him "Can I get some mouth wash for the ride back?"

"I can't believe you guys didn't know!" Chris laughed "I mean you guys look so much alike!"

"You're not going to say anything about this, Right?" Duncan glared at him "I'd like to keep this personal!"

"Ditto" Gwen glared at Chris "It's bad enough we didn't know and you already started airing season 3!"

"I knew since the first two weeks!" Chris laughed "Which is why I broke the lock on the bathroom door and I saw the way you looked at each other and I thought it would be funny to see the look on your faces and guess what...It was better than I expected!"

"You're a twisted man" Gwen glared at Chris

"Did you two sleep together?" Chris laughed

"No!" Duncan yelled "We never got around to it because of the MAJOR lack of privacy you gave us!"

"Well I guess that's good news for you guys then!" Chris laughed "With that being said you guys can get on the boat and go home!"

* * *

Chris practically pushed the two out of his trailer laughing the whole time. The two boarded the boat and hardly said a word to each other. Finally Gwen broke the silence.

"What do we do?" Gwen asked him "Obviously we break up but then what happens?"

"I have feelings for you that I really shouldn't be having" Duncan admitted "I think it would be best if we put on a show for season 4 and kiss ONCE and then we stage a break up and I'll beg Courtney to take me back and we pretend this never happened"

"So you want to kiss me again?" Gwen asked him "That's really creepy"

"It'll be like a fake out make out" Duncan told her "Just for the camera and then I'll guest appear on season 4 and we can avoid each other and make up some lame story for why we broke up"

"Fine" Gwen agreed "What's he like?"

"Huh?" Duncan asked her

"Dad" Gwen shuttered at the thought of saying that "What's he like?"

"He's a cop and he works all the time" Duncan told her "He's a decent guy, I don't know why he would do that to your mom"

"Yeah...This is awkward" Gwen told Duncan "I don't want to meet him or talk about him anymore"

"I'm giving him hell for this when I get home!" Duncan pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked as Duncan started rapidly texting.

"Begging Courtney for forgiveness" Duncan sighed "She's going to love it..."

"Maybe Trent is still into me" Gwen laughed "I think I'll text him"

"Gwen" Duncan told her "We need to be friends, But let's pretend this whole day never happened"

"Agreed" Gwen nodded as both of them texted their exes hoping they would get taken back.

* * *

**That my friends is my take on it! Gwen and Duncan are too much alike even in looks that they could pass off as Brother and Sister! I normally don't bash couples but this is basically the only one I don't support because it's kinda creepy with how much they look alike. **

**Also, it could be very true! In season 1 when they showed Gwen's video from home, She only had a brother and a mother so apparently her mom is a single mother! **

**Fun fact! Drew Nelson is the name of the voice actor of Duncan if you didn't know that! Sweetest guy ever! He confirmed a season 5 and so did Chris McLean's voice actor. Oh and FYI...Drew is for Courtney/Duncan LOL **

**So, this fic wasn't really to offend you Gwuncan fans it was just more so to point out how much they look alike and how their relationship may come off as a tad bit creepy! I wrote this for fun so just for the record I laughed the whole time I wrote this. **

**Review! **


End file.
